Be Careful of What You Wish For
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: She is an ideal soldier, he would acknowledge that much. So Erich von Lehrgen come to a realization that a paragon should stay just as an ideal not coming to live like Tanya Degurechaff. All along the Imperial army is wishing for a pure monster in reality. You really should be careful of wishes.
1. Part One of Five

**PARAGON  
noun: uk /ˈpær.ə.ɡən/ us /ˈper.ə.ɡɑːn/  
a person or thing that is perfect or has an extremely large amount of a particular good characteristic.  
Tanya Degurechaff is every bit what an Imperial soldier should strive to be. She is a powerful and brutal warrior that still adheres to international laws. Possessing a sharp tactical mind, unflinching courage and unquestionable loyalty to Empire. A pious girl who pray for the sake of her country. She is... without question an inspirational figure, the fact that she is a young girl only makes the adults around her vow to work harder.**

 **The paragon of Imperial Soldier in reality is...**

 _"She is a monster in little girl's skin."  
Erich von Lehrgen_

 **Be Careful of What You Wish For (Part 01)**

Erich von Lehrgen and Tanya von Degurechaff were good soldiers. That was a fact anyone would agree with, simply because they were good at doing their job. Tanya von Degurechaff was a better soldier of course, even Lehrgen couldn't dispute that. He was just one of elites on the rear, while she was a national hero. She was practically the paragon of their ideal soldier, as if the embodiment of Imperial soldier's manual book came to life. Imperial army, especially personnel in charge of human-resource like him _was_ happy to find such a rare gem.

Reality however was not as epic as legend of heroic knight in medieval era, and soldier was no honorable knight.

* * *

She left an unpararrel impression,  
and there would never be someone like her.  
She was an anomaly.

First observation, she wonderfully showed a brilliant strategist mind. Degurechaff answered all question her instructor threw at her with ease. Her answers were topnotch, prompt and effective. Even an active soldier like him would admit defeat, she acted like the answers were something she read out of a book.

Second observation, he was once again amazed by her. She was young so he was worried about the practical, especially when it comes to keeping subordinates in line. He was worried for nothing, Degurechaff did a good work once again. She was just nine years old, but she was aware of worsening situation on the field. She also properly intimidated her juniors like a good drill sergeant, even with her lisp voice and small stature.

He was still feeling apprehensive about her role in their army, Degurechaff just turned nine at the time. She _was_ a cute little girl who should be playing with dolls instead of operation orb or riffle.

Third time was the charm, he never believed this before that incident. After all, it was not every day a nine years old girl blow up a dormitory room and blasted her juniors off of the freaking _third_ floor. She was disciplining a troublemaker, a junior who not only mocked her age and appearance but also disrupting their class.

When Tanya Dedurechaff said, she would purge incompetents from their rank, her instructors all laughed at how spirited she was. Even Erich agreed it was quite _adorable_ of her to say such thing, she really worked hard to be a drill sergeant. They stopped laughing the moment the girl follow her words to the letter and attempt to cut her junior's head open with mage's knife. If it was just plain intimidation, he wouldn't be so scared. Degurechaff was _serious_ to inflict permanent damage or worse taking someone's life for insubordination.

 _"No, it's not lynching, Sir. I am just doing my duty as a soldier and act accordingly to our law."_

She was right as a soldier, and their regulation does say she should execute that cadet for insubordination. However, as a human being, it couldn't be right to kill out of battlefield just because the rules say you should with no remorse whatsoever. That was the very moment Erich understood the old saying, _'Be careful of what you wish for.'_

The embodiment of perfect imperial soldier, in reality it would be a monster in little girl's skin. Yes, someone who fit seamlessly to the role of 'soldier' without fault would also be a monster and less of a human.

Which is why Erich decided to do everything in his power to make sure Tanya Degurechaff won't go too far, and if possible she would just be a weapon they could keep in line. Authority was the last thing Erich wanted her to get, not as long as he was in charge and he was prepared when she became a full pledged soldier. However, fate said otherwise when Degurechaff ended up in Norden for her deployment training, bagging a convenient field promotion so she could be an artillery observer when the Entente Federation brazenly march over the line.

If it was only Second Lieutenant rank she got from there, Erich wouldn't mind. Yet, she went out her way to fight heroically when she was targeted by Entente's mages. Degurechaff took out half of squadron on her own, and risked her life in the process. Even Erich was not so petty to deny she deserves the Silver Wing Assault Medal and beautiful second name Argent. She even did a good job to be the star of domestic propaganda in a preparation for the brewing mess with Entente.

 _'I still couldn't believe Entente is stupid enough to invade us. Their national power is far weaker than ours and with the current economic situation of country, they're strangling themselves. In one fell swoop for the sake of national pride, they ruin not just their already failing economy but also international relationship.'_ According to his intel, Francois, Albion and Rus Union were cursing their impudent action to high heaven now. It was time for them to look at reality, as barks of defeated dog had no place in war.

Their stupidity aside, this incident pave a career path for Degurechaff even Erich couldn't obstruct. Silver Wing Assault Medal came with honor and no small amount of authority. Even if she was just a Second Lieutenant, even a Major like him had to give her a salute. That was how much that pretty medal was worth, and with it, her age won't be much of an issue for her military career to advance.

 _'Hh… she would be in high demand on the front soon.'_ If she was just skill without sociopath issue, he would have sent her to the front by the first train.

Somehow Erich managed to convince his fellow officers that an ace or not, sending a little girl to the front would be bad for appearance. Then, as if God was listening to his prayer, Adelheid von Schugel specifically requested for her as testing personnel. What a timely intervention from heaven!

Though a comment from the officer, who informed her about the tranfer caught his attention.

"The awardee of Silver Wing is really exceptional, a kid or not she is a first rate officer with high fighting spirit. I'd say sooner or later we can't keep Second Liutenant Degurechaff idle in training department. Even if she obediently accept her current assignment like a good soldier, she is eager to contribute more for Fatherland."

It seemed Degurechaff was aware they were assigning her to be decoration on the rear, but being the obedient soldier she was, she followed the order.

 _'At least that's the best thing about her, sociopath or not. She follows order.'_

He was sent to an errand out of Central by General Rudersdorf, so he forgot about her for a while. It was not like she could get in too much trouble in a lab, right? She would just blow up some stuff, and that eccentric scientist might find a match in heaven with the devil in little girl form. At some point during the inspection, he caught the propaganda poster featuring Degurechaff in a red dress and angelic smile. It seemed, the propaganda department sold an image of spirited little girl soldier to fan patriotism among them.

 _'If I didn't know better I would be like these poor oblivious souls.'_

The soldiers were in high spirit as soon as they caught sight of the poster, nodding to themselves before walking with their back a bit straighter than before.

"If a girl my sister's age work hard for Fatherland…"

"Such a young girl…"

"We have to work harder like Argent!"

"She would be a beauty in ten years, don't you think?"

"Which mean we have to make sure war ends quickly so we could see the angelic beauty she would grow up to be! Aha ha ha ha!"

He wanted to shout _'Don't get fooled!_ ' but reason won over, so he kept it to himself. If the angelic monster raised their spirit for the sake of their country, so be it. Erich felt nauseous at how effective this propaganda was. Unlike the traditional national hero in ceremonial uniform, she was in a dress and she raised their spirit at least three times as effective!

 _'This much fame and admiration should be still fine… at least this way we have more reason keeping her on the rear, far away from the front.'_ Like a medieval princess, encouraging knights to protect her country for her sake. _'It's a good think she is cute enough to fit the bill, even if it's a devil underneath that angelic smile.'_ Though he also sympathized _a little,_ because for someone with fame of a hero like her, usually this kind of job would have done a number to her dignity. Well, at least this assured him that even the most unpleasant job would be completed by her perfectly. Monster or not, Erich valued professionalism.

That was what Erich thought, when he almost missed the first train back to capital. His mind couldn't compute the nerve of his superiors for calling Republic's war declaration as an unexpected event. Surrounding countries was like a net keeping Empire in check, and when one of them foolishly gave a legitimate reason to be invaded there was no way the Republic would let their safety net to fall.

 _'The Chief of Staff Louise had the gall to say this is unexpected! Of course, they would! Republic won't stand a chance if they take us head on alone!'_

Brigadier General Rudelsdorf and Brigadier General Zettour's objection to not give in to Entente's provocation was ignored, and now they had a real mess in their hands. Or so he thought until he found out who got send to Rhine Theater because their main force was still in Norden. He almost screamed hysterically at the thought, they had sent that devilish girl to a real battlefield.

His worries was proven true in a good way…

 _'I have reservation calling this a stroke of fortune though.'_

He was right that she would amass an impossibly high kill count, but fortunately, all casualties were on the other side. That one report about diffusive magical explosion she threw at Republican mages still sent chills down his spine though. She annihilated a _named_ squadron by herself! She was practically the _strongest_ mage in Empire now.

 _'Why did I think sending her to that infamous walking disaster Doctor Schugel was a good idea, again? A weapon of mass destruction is practically handed over to her in silver platter… And what's with -only could be used by Degurechaff- orb? Miracle? Since when God side with a devil? Or was it a devil's luck on her side?'_

Well, at least it was thanks to her they managed to stall enough time for their main force to move to Rhine. He also got intel from his spies that Degurechaff was considered as incarnation of devil and disaster to Republican army, simply because she killed too many mages. They were a valuable forces, so it was customary to give them preferential medical treatment in army to preserve their number. Degurechaff's exploit caused a domino effect in Republican army, either they got killed on the spot or they would live long enough to die in medical tent. The medics were tied up trying to save mages and thus they had to delay treating other soldiers. It was an unexpected chain that result in a significant waste their enemy's limited medical resources and facilities.

A single mage was able to disrupt the overall battle plan laid out by the Republican military, it was no wonder she was called a devil.

 _'I never imagine I could agree about anything with my enemies, but she is an exception.'_

If there's a silver lining in this, he hoped the girl would stay as long as possible in Rhine where she could slaughter their enemies to her heart content. Perhaps it was a better option than keeping her idle in the rear and who knows when she would start a killing spree out of boredom.

At this point he really should know better. When it comes to Tanya Degurechaff, nothing goes accordingly to his plan.

* * *

 **7/4/17: Fix some errors, I did my best...**

 **A/N:** _Inspired by TV TROPES entry, be careful of what you wish for... This trope is all about how a character who makes a wish comes to regret it; the actual circumstances vary. The wisher may or may not have known that their wish was actually going to be heard. But for sure, reality doesn't work the way they wanted... and we all know Tanya's public image is that of an ideal soldier and leader. We would be fooled too if we don't know what she is thinking aha ha ha...  
_

 _Ps: The character dynamic is closer to manga than anime, in which Tanya 'likes' Lehrgen. At least she thinks he is a man with common sense and good heart, nothing romantic from what I see. He just happen to be the guy she thinks would be good to be friend with, so she is friendlier to him in manga rather than plain profesionalism in anime._

 **Phew! Next... Erich really doubt the confidence of panel members that they could educate a monster to be a respectable senior officer. Hopefully, Degurechaff won't kill any of her classmates or blow anything up...br /**  
 **He also should have keep General Zettour as far as possible from Degurechaff, this was like a repeat of Faust and Mephisto Pheles. A scholar making a pact with a devil.**


	2. Part Two of Five

**Welcome! To second chapter of this fic... it seems once again I go over my own word limit so maybe this story would get five chapters instead of three.**

 **Be Careful of What You Wish For (Part 02)**

It was that time of the year again and Erich was looking forward as an alumnus to see promising candidates that would shoulder the future of their empire. He was in high spirit until he caught _her name_ on the top of the list, and… she had passed on the _first_ round.

 _'Military college? She gets chosen to enroll?!_ _ **Again?**_ _'_

Certainly, she had the brain for it. In fact, he had rejected a recommendation for her once with reason of sufficient war merit and age. While the latter still applies, the first was not. Even Erich was not that unreasonable to say she didn't have enough like before. If their Argent didn't have enough war merit yet after borderline solo-ing the whole stalling operation in Rhine. Still, he just had to try so he requested a re-examination.

 _'This will hurt my career but I can't back down now.'_

As expected, her selection was a common consensus to the majority of panel members. Erich could feel their incredulous stare for requesting re-examination. Certainly, by logical reasoning of their meritocracy policy this was like asking them to double-check if Rhine's sky is as cloudy as ever.

"That is true, the subject's performance is among the best or as good as the best that I have seen, but despite that, I find it hard to accept." Inwardly Erich was truly ashamed because he sounded very unreasonable with his demand and wasting their time. He agreed their evaluation wasn't wrong, but he had to make them aware of some… _issues_ of hers.

His objection was met by a simple statement of Brigadier General Rudersdorf. "If we reject this candidate, the admission for this semester would be zero." She was one of the best if not the best candidate after all, it was a simple logic to not accept other with lower qualification.

The professor presiding this examination decided to lift the anonymity and Erich inwardly thanked him for this exception, if they keep this anonymity her enrolment would have passed. True to his prediction, everyone was in uproar when they realized who was the nominated candidate in question.

"She is just a kid!"

"It's one thing for her to be a full-pledged mage at this age, but to be a senior officer is completely different matter."

While Erich was glad at last, some objection was raised, the problem was _not_ her age or capability. In army, age was just trivial number when one had capabilities. He could see Brigadier General Rudersdorf's eyes were gleaming with interest, the same feeling he felt before that incident. His superior was sighing now, the whole debate sounded like a joke now.

General Zettour looked equally interested, but he kept his silence. And Erich had a very bad feeling from the scholarly general, his silence could mean anything.

"There are no problems with her potential. More importantly, her war merits, local recommendations and all other details satisfies the criteria completely. There isn't any reason to doubt her abilities…" Or rather, if they call this girl inept majority of their soldiers would be trash.

She had a lot of supporters from committee members who had evaluated her highly.

"Since she is from accelerated program, her knowledge might be disproportionate to tactic side." Another pointed out.

Erich inwardly groaned, because it seemed some people didn't read her resume thoroughly.

"Her graduation thesis was titled 'The logistics behind a highly mobile war theatre'. The Rail Department regarded this dissertation very highly." The members of panel on her side looked almost smug as they pointed this out.

"It's not from our military college?"

"No, it's hers and she wrote it when she was still in OCS."

This was one thing Erich was very confused about her, which didn't fit the mold of budding battle maniac in OCS. Logistic was a lackluster topic for an ambitious cadet, and yet someone so eager for battle chose it as her graduation thesis. He could only reason, because she was a natural in war, she would have researched how to wage one well with running an efficient and swift logistic distribution.

Certainly, not because she was interested with work in the rear.

General Rudersdorf put the file down and asked, "Is there any point doubting this candidate even further?"

There was nothing worse than waging war with menial supplies, any veteran officers would know this. Her thesis was simple, but it was like a holy grail to Railway Department. This was just another massive contribution from Degurechaff in her shining resume. If she knew the worth of proper logistic management, she was definitely a senior officer material.

Her age be damned.

Unfortunately, her abnormality wasn't some trivial number he could just waived off just because she is a genius. Look at Adelheid von Schugel, he was definitely one of the worse human beings they ever employed and tolerated because he was a genius. There were casualties in his lab because he pursued result above all else, uncaring of death toll he amassed in the process.

That was a mad scientist in his own lab.

Degurechaff was getting promoted to be a senior officer who would have many soldiers under her lead in battlefield. Erich couldn't imagine the resulting death toll she would cause.

"I have a question."

Brigadier General Zettour's voice snapped Erich from his thought. He had been wondering for how long the scholarly general would keep quiet. "It was stated that the candidate had previously received during her time as a cadet in OCS the recommendation to attend War College from Brigadier General Walkopf, however it was rejected by the Personnel Department. I would like to seek a clarification about this."

"Why wasn't she assessed for selection? Who rejected her candidacy?"

He swallowed heavily and as if admitting a great sin he said, "... It was me. The reason was her age and lack of war merit." Judging from his stoic face, the general had expected him to be the culprit.

"Major Lehrgen."

"Yes, how may I assist, General Sir?" He felt like he was back to newbie cadet who was led for some disciplining routine.

"I don't want to question your impartiality, so I will overlook the first rejection, but why did you request for this re-examination?" General Zettour looked disappointed, and his voice was accusatory.

Erich was aware he had said enough for ruining his spotless resume so far, and it was also why he was even given a chance to redeem himself. Degurechaff possessed this much talent and bountiful war merits, she was definitely an excellent officer. He should explain himself clearly for doubting her eligibility.

This was the end of the rope, he had to be honest. "... Because I have serious doubts about First Lieutenant Degurechaff's character."

She passed the psychometrics assessment and the scrutiny by the Intelligence Bureau, they said? Erich admitted it was a genuine result, but that was a test for adult soldier not a nine years old anomaly. If anything, the fact she passed those seamlessly should be worrying. The result noting Degurechaff was a devout believer who prayed to God during battle if anything made Erich even more convinced she was crazy. After all, who would ask for forgiveness from God for one moment before blasting a squadron off of the sky by the next?

This was not the age of crusader! Any moment that girl would start screaming Deus vo Vult!

"My previous encounters with her were all official business." He told them about his observations, the three times he saw her when he inspected OCS. He didn't hide a thing, honestly admitting he agreed wholeheartedly with panel members here that Degurechaff was a talented officer. However, her talent didn't justify her abnormality, which was why his assessment of her took 180 degree turn.

"Please take a look at the comments left by the instructors. A scratchy 'abnormal' is written on top."

That was the _only_ stain she ever got in recorded written assessment, and a very unusual one. They had seen _'inept'_ or _'lacking determination'_ but never _'abnormal'_ written in such report, as if the instructor couldn't find a better word for her. Erich agreed there was no better word than that, and started retelling the 'incident' with junior cadet.

"It's part of her job, what's wrong with that? She did her best." Was the summary of their response to his story, and he felt like screaming 'everything' to that. It seemed they also had the same line of thought as OCS instructor prior to Degurechaff's incident, what she did was on scale of ' _cute'_ in the most twisted way because in army education method of absolutely demeaning the value of a human lives were a common sight.

You got to be there to understand! Degurechaff did _all_ job with textbook accuracy so second hand report just couldn't explain the ' _wrongness'_ he wanted them to know. So, he pushed on, explaining how she was already battle ready, with a veteran mindset right off the bat since she was in OCS. She even almost got a medal from Intelligence Bureau.

 _'Seriously, how did they make a mistake of not checking her status as OCS before assigning her that mission? And almost awarding her with a medal to boot?'_

"You performed your investigation well. Reining the Intelligence Bureau in would be a problem."

"Thank you very much."

"Now, let's adjourn this…"

Eh? EH?! How about rejecting Degurechaff's admission then?!

Erich felt like crying now, he risked his neck and it was all for nothing. Not only Degurechaff was admitted to Military College for this semester, the panel members also completely missing the point of his request. He accidentally saved his own neck with mentioning about Intelligence Bureau's mishap, and they wrongly assume he raised a fuss about Degurechaff for that. Because as officer in operation he couldn't openly get other Bureau in trouble even for negligence.

He gave up, there was nothing he could do about her college now. Erich was still skeptical when the professor in charge of selection came to him after he re-examination and assured him that they would do their best to nurture Degurechaff, and once she graduated he didn't have to worry about her. They promised him they would educate that monster to be more human? How he envied their optimism, and hoped no one got their head split open for their trouble later.

Erich opted to observe her from afar and the professors were more than happy to supply him with reports on her. As expected, she is doing well and on fast track to be one of twelve honorable knights like he was. Few months and she ranked twelfth already, in comparison to Erich's two years that got him sixth rank… he felt inadequate. That petty feeling didn't last long when he got to what people around her think of her.

He asked a co-worker who had a son in the same class. "My son thinks really well of her, if she is not too young for him I'd think he is smitten."

Degurechaff from her classmate's perspective didn't differ much from what the report said. She would discuss with her classmates in her neighboring desk how to crush the enemy with a smile and explain her concept of national defense, a soldier that was scary and reliable at the same time. That sounded like Degurechaff indeed, discussing on killing people with an innocent smile on her face.

"She does have habit carrying her riffle everywhere, but I can't blame a soldier who just returned from the front would feel uneasy."

As long as she didn't carve someone's head open with it.

"You see, female officers got to sleep in bed because of old rules for aristocrat ladies… maybe you don't know because you don't have female classmate."

He knew about some old rules tailored specifically for female officers though, like they had to have minimum shoulder-length hair so it was easier for instructor to tell gender apart when they were young. He didn't know about sleeping in bed rule, though. So Degurechaff got to sleep on bed while everyone else packed like sardine on trenches, so? He'd rather not sleeping anywhere near Degurechaff himself.

"That sweet girl most likely felt bad for sleeping in bed by herself, so she woke up earlier than anyone else and boiled some water for her classmates to warm themselves up." His co-worker sighed in admiration, "Been there and done that, so I understand why my son and his classmates think she is like a goddess… a hot drink after freezing night served by a smiling girl like the Argent. I am jealous…"

Erich believed he had heard the most outrageous thing, _that_ monster in girl's skin, a goddess? He never though he'd found enemy's opinion more agreeable, Degurechaff was a devil not a goddess.

What next?

"Angel! Little Tanya is like an angel!" Said the nun from church Degurechaff frequented every week.

Erich felt his upper lip went stiff, "Angel, you said…"

The nun thought he was a nice senior worrying for Degurechaff, and very cooperative when questioned. "Well, she is our hero, isn't she? Little Tanya always sit on the front, immersed in her prayer if not looking at our Lord's visage with intense gaze as if conveying her devotion and love for him. Today she was here again…" It was Sunday after all.

Devoted or not, she turned people to charcoals after saying her prayer, you know?

"I am sure Little Tanya is loved by our Lord…"

Erich hoped the Lord didn't love Degurechaff as much as He does. He would question sanity of god if Degurechaff was an apostle of this war-torn era.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Zettour was having intelligent conversation of his lifetime. The topic of their conversation was not a happy one but he felt really good about it all the same. This girl was a little like him and Rudersdorf, a dreamer and scholar like thought process. Zettour was so engrossed in his own assestment he didn't really pay attention that First Liutenant Degurechaff's eyes was not in focus, her mind also wonder when Zettour asked her._

 _"Then assuming we will use mages as the main forces with minimizing losses as the overarching policy, how large a scale would it need to be?"_

 _If just for trial run, he supposed he could be her benefactor. It won't hurt as long as she gave him reasonable number._

 _"I think an entire Wing would be adequate in scale. This would be a small burden on logistics, but it would have the minimum combat power to be effective."_

 _How wonderful, as expected of someone so talented to give him practical number. "Interesting. Yes, I will consider it. The ideas of the young ones are always so interesting." No one was like her though._

 _"Thank you for your compliment."_

 _"Write a formal proposal for it, and… also about your theory on total war, First Liutenant. I'd like to hear more."_

 _Degurechaff just blinked before saluting, "Yes, Sir!"_

 _If Erich von Lehrgen was there he would be terrified because two peoples who should never met were in he same room and discussing terrible things. The scholar had spoken to the devil, like Faust making a contract with Mephisto Pheles from the classic legend of their country._

 _Zettour could be careless if Degurechaff is a devil like Lehrgen said, she was simply a talented officer. He was in good mood, and it was getting better when he read Degurechaff's proposal on rapid response Mage force. Then he got to her paper on total war theory, his eyes went wide at how_ make sense _it was when written on paper._

 _It went without saying he gave his subordinates a heart attack when they found him staring at Degurechaff's paper with bloodshot eyes the next morning._

* * *

Back with Erich von Lehrgen who just finished his personal investigation.

Well, goddess or angel aside… she didn't cause any trouble, did she? He could leave Central in peace and be back before her graduation to make sure she won't be posted anywhere too catastrophic. If she got shipped back to Rhine for torture Republicans, that would be the best. With that in mind Erich received his order from Brigadier General Rudersdorf to inspect Rhine and Norden in relatively high spirit, he even got a good reading material to accompany his dull train ride.

 _'General Rudersdorft looks more solemn than usual, maybe this paper is really interesting. Well, anything General Zettour write would be a good read._

The train ride… turned from dull, to interesting and to stressful really quickly…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Tanya rubbed her stiff shoulder with a sigh, "Hm… the chance to befriend someone in high place is nice and all, but I got myself some extra homework for it."

For Tanya Degurechaff, it was just extra homework to please her superiors. The salaryman-incarnate had no idea how much stress she gave to three gentlemen that weekend. His tiredness was quickly washed away after she got Captain Ugar out of competition with some convincing and puppy eyes - _it's a waste to not use this body and face no matter how embarrassing-_ and she even got him to pay her lunch!

Live was wonderful!

* * *

 **Some Tanya and Zettour moment of my version... the debate with panel members go longer than I expect.  
Anyway, about the professor re-educating Tanya on valuing human life. Well, they got no subtleties because in LN Tanya wonders why 'Your subordinate is precious' is repeated over-over again around her. **

**This is especially funny in manga and LN because Tanya didn't send Harald and Kurst to die like in anime. Well, technically they're still got sent away to the same place... it's just that in original source they complain too much so Tanya told Schwarkopft that 'she can't take care of them on the front' and since he also see they're not worth keeping, they're out from the front.**

 **NO ONE cares they died, not even Visha. She just go 'oh, they got promoted for dying.'**

 **So yeah, aside from OCS incident Tanya had not set any subordinates to die and she takes a very good care of Visha. In fact I'd say Visha follows her like an eager puppy in LN and manga.**


	3. Extra: Visha

**I WILL NOT LOSE!**

My name was VIctoriya Ivanovna Serebyakova, second lieutenant serving the glorious Imperial army. Unlike most of fellow mages in 203rd Battalion, I am a rare conscripted soldier. Why was there no other conscript in our battalion? Well, looking at our recruitment poster that dripping with spirit of patriotism that challenge one's loyalty and pride… I didn't think anyone drafted by force would dare to take it.

Beside, my fellow conscript soldiers had inferior complex to volunteers. Not even my ever confident friend and former roommate, Erya had the nerve to serve under our commander.  
Speaking of our commander, she is the national hero of Empire hailed for her bravery and noble grace! She was no other than, Tanya von Degurechaff, the noble Argent.

Erya said in her letter, I am Commander's avid fangirl. I don't mind, commander is a very wonderful person and a person I admire the most. Flying by her side give me the opportunity to see that Major is as beautiful and strong as her second name, Argent suggest.

Lately I had a personal concern, and First Liutenant Grantz being as insensible as ever ask if I gain weight again. Of course, as a girl even in frontline I would be concerned of my figure but being a mage made diet difficult when you're _obligated_ to east a lot to sustain calorie burned when using our mana. Even if I want to go on diet, I can't… Major said something about woman storing fat when under stress unlike males who would burn calories.

Where did Major learn all this stuff like Solanikov and Chakonikov? I wondered, because I didn't learn this in OCS. Then again Major was a genius, so maybe our brain just wired differently…  
I am getting off topic, but back to my concern… it's none other than…

I am losing confidence as Commander's adjutant and SIC in first squadron because now Commander had First Liutenant Weiss. I tried my best to be a good adjutant but Major seemed to hold First Lieutenant Weiss in higher regard and have high hope in him. Even though he made a mistake back in our battle with Dakia, Major while angry was also very lenient about it. There's some sense of familiarity that makes me felt left out when I saw them talking about Dakia's lack of air defense in their capital.

So I tried to say something brave and bold, suggesting we attack their factory right away because it was such a good chance! I was excited, after all we won't get this kind of chance to show off our power in harsher battlefield like Rhine!

Instead of proud look, Major Degurechaff look troubled by my enthusiastic suggestion. "We're no barbarians who will ignore international law, second lieutenant." She told me simply.

"Right!" I keep my smile up, but deep down I was slightly hurt and mostly ashamed of myself. Commander was the one taking responsibility of our mistake and I suggest something that could get her into trouble.

After the war *kind of* with Dakia, Norden, and a another intense fight back to Rhine, we had a rare chance to take a break so members of our wing take turns for one day off before our next deployment. I was lucky enough to see Erya before deciding my off day, so I can take the same off day as she does. I was so glad to see Erya, after all she was part of our main force and an artillery observer so even though I don't want to think about it, her job had high fatality rate.

"What are you talking about? You… SIC of Argent and part of her elite rapid response team." Erya pointed at me, "Frontline is much safer than your job, just so you know… if your commander isn't greatest aerial mage of Imperial army I don't think you will be alive by next year." It was amazing there's no casualty in their group at all till now, a testament of just how great of a commander their Argent was.

I paled at that, "Really? I thought even though we fought intense battle in Norden and Rhine… it doesn't feel so dangerous." Not with Major around, we felt like we can take anything down.

She sighed, "Aah… where the sweet and cute Visha goes? Do you even understand what _'rapid response'_ means? Also… I heard now ' _commando_ ' is also attached to your unit name?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Basically you would be the first in most desperate battle front from North to West to East to South…" Erya trailed off. "And strategic HQ give full authority to your commander, Major Degurechaff to get your mission done at all cost." Shaking her head she added. "I saw the recruitment poster, it says nothing but truth… if not for her reputation who would sign up for that?" Erya certainly wouldn't.

I nodded, a proud smile etched ony my face before swallowing the yummy sandwich Erya treated me in our favorite café. "Major is an amazing person! Of course upper brass have complete faith in her ability!"

"I see you have completely turn to her fangirl indeed…" Erya muttered under her breath. Erya looked at me scrutinizing. _'_ _She is already an ace, isn't she?'_ "I was worried when I heard rumor she is hard to get along with, but it seems you have no problem."

I froze and before I knew it I was already bawling to Erya's shoulders. "Aaah… Major will throw me away! I am so useless!" And poured all my suppressed worries and concern out.

Erya patted my back comfortingly, "So you do have problem… but why did you act like a girlfriend who found her boyfriend was cheating with another girl?" She wondered to herself. "At any case, if you hold on for this long as her wingman and adjutant I don't see why Argent will replace you." Military regulation won't allow it anyway.

"But Lieutenant Weiss is a much better SIC than me!"

"Visha… calm down, our regulation won't permit changing partner anyway… beside I am sure after one day of absence you can see how much Major Degurechaff miss you."

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically.

Erya's eyes shifted nervously, "Sure."

* * *

The next day I came in high spirit, and found Major Degurechaff in her office reading newspaper. She returned my greeting curtly as usual. "Morning, Second Lieutenant…"

She didn't seem happy or unhappy to see me, just… normal. I sighed to myself, I shouldn't get my hopes up because Erya was just trying to cheer me up. I went to the kitchen as usual and brew Major's coffee just the way she liked it. She had a mature taste as she drank her coffee black and annoyed because when she had a meeting her coffee was dosed with milk and sugar.

I brought her a cup of coffee, expecting short 'thanks' from her mouth. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate my coffee, but I felt her thank was just a routine. Surprisingly she just took a sip and didn't say anything. I felt a bit down and was halfway to my desk when she said.

"Oh, no wonder yesterday feels off… it's not the same without your coffee…"

I turned around so quickly, I was sure I almost snap my neck. "Eh?"

"Thank you for your coffee, Second Lieutenant Serebyakova. Keep up the good work." She said before back to enjoying her morning caffeine.

I quickly return to my desk and lowered my head, because Major would reprimand me for making silly happy face unbefitting for an Imperial soldier. Maybe it was foolishly naïve for me to be this happy to hear my coffee was something she couldn't do without every day, but that's enough to confirm my existence to Major Tanya Degurechaff.

"Second Lieutenant Serebyakova… you look every spirited today." My rival, First Lieutenant Weiss commented.

I smiled brightly at him and declared, "Of course! I will not lose, First Lieutenant Weiss!"

"Huh? Is that so, ha ha ha?" For sure he didn't understand my declaration of war, but it's fine! I am not going to lose ever again!

* * *

 **Here you go... Visha's POV, she has her piece in canon LN so I have to make my own head canon... this personality is manga/LN version. She is more attached to Tanya than her anime version, and very accepting of her antics rather than scared off like in anime.  
So... I will remove her for now from vote.**

 **BTW, War Record of Young Girl and Boy is out! Another Youjo Senki fic from me under different name ^^ Please check it out and drop a review.**

 **It's my first semi SI fic, and also a practice fic as I am asked by a teacher from special need school if I would be interested in writing my own story as SEN children. It's fun writing someone who thinks like me but rereading it give me revelation I'm a bonker that tried to pass herself as sensible and sane individual in daily basis. It's a really depressing line of thought...**


End file.
